Love and Hate
by xiumingunwoo
Summary: Pour des raisons mystérieuses ( qu'on découvrira ensemble), xiumin a quitté Exo et se sent trahi par ses membres. Mais Exo ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Xiumin arrivera t-il a pardonner?


Bonjour tous le monde, ou bonsoir...Alors voilà ma première fanfiction, sur un couple que je viens juste de découvrir (je viens de découvrir exo, et ouais, certains sont plus en avance que d'autres...). Sans savoir pourquoi, mes yeux et mons coeur, si ce n'est mon âme, ont choisit xiumin comme élue de leur coeur. En bref mon préfèré c'est xiumin , C'est donc sans surprise que j'en fais le héros de ma fiction. Pour le couple ,je vous laisserai le découvrir au fil des chapitres.

Bon trève de blabla, sachez que j'ai été assez surprise de ne pas trouver suffisement de fanfiction sur exo en francais, et encore moins sur xiuhan, si ce n'est aucun(si vous en connaissez de bonnes, je suis prenante). Donc voilà, je vous laisse donc, avec ma nouvelle fanfiction, et excusez moi d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe.

Sur ce ,

Résumé: Pour des raisons mystérieuses ( qu'on découvrira ensemble), xiumin a quitté Exo et se sent trahi par ses membres. Mais Exo ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Xiumin arrivera t-il a pardonner?

_Chapitre 1: Quand le passé nous rattrape, on court, on ne l'attend pas._

Xiumin se laissa tomber sur le canapé lui faisant face. Il était exténué. Quand avait-il dormi pour la dernière fois? Il ne s'en souvenait pas réellement. Il poussa un soupir et fixa le plafond dégarni. Ce lieu était bel et bien différent des dortoirs auquel il s'était habitué, et ce silence, lui faisait froid au dos. Il se rappelait encore l'émission Showtime, ou il devait rentrer dans une maison d'horreur...Bon, la définition d'horreur était relatif à chacun. Xiumin se gifla mentalement :Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à exo, alors que exo l'avait lâchement abandonné? Il fallait chasser cela de son esprit, et rien de tel que la télé pour l'apaiser. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour.

Xiumin, essayait péniblement de changer la chaine, mais rien n'y faisait: Exo était partout. Vraiment partout. Il aurait du s'y habituer, le nombre d'affiches, les publicités, Tumblr, Facebook...La SM savait vendre ses groupes...et pourtant, Xiumin ne supportait toujours pas de les voir. Exo, venait de gagner, encore une fois, un music award. Et ce n'était surement pas le premier. Voir les membres pleurer de joie, s'exalter réveillait en lui un sentiment d'envie. ça aussi lui manquait. Il réussit finalement à éteindre la télévision, et s'en alla prendre une douche. Il n'y avait que les douches pour le calmer.

!

Son Samsung sonna a plusieurs reprise, mais la fatigue l'empêchait de répondre. Et il s'endormit très rapidement.

!

Xiumin se releva péniblement. Qui osait le réveiller d'un sommeil pleinement mérité? il se jeta férocement sur la porte, mais se ressaisit avant de l'ouvrir. Il devait cacher son visage afin de préserver son anonymat. Certes il avait quitté exo, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en avoir fait partie, et d'entendre des fans, de plus en plus rare, le reconnaitre. Il s'enveloppa d'une écharpe et de lunette et ouvrit la porte...Pour la refermer aussitôt.

Comment osaient-ils venir après tout ce temps? et comment l'avait-il trouvé? C'est à ce moment, que son téléphone vibra à nouveau, c'était sa mère. Il ne doutait plus de l'identité du traitre. On ne s'était pas arrêter de toquer, et xiumin avait peur de voir des fans, ou journalistes débarquer, et de toute façon connaissant Suho, il ne partirait pas avant de lui avoir parler. Il finit par ouvrir la porte et la refermer aussitôt, mais cette fois, ils étaient tous à l'extérieur.

-Allons quelque part d'autre, fit xiumin le plus calmement possible, ce qui équivalait à un cri agacé.

Il n'invitait pas n'importe qui chez lui. Et encore moins ces ennemis. Il fallait clarifier une dernière fois les choses. Kris avait gagné quelques centimètre ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer amèrement et luhan n'était pas là, chanyeol , tao , kai, sehun et baekhyun aussi. Surement occupé...

Il poussa la porte d'un café et s'assit abruptement. Il ne désirait plus les voir et les voilà. Après quelques minutes de silences, Suho gêné finit par prendre la parole:

-Baozi, écoutes...

Xiumin l'interrompit violement et reprit:

-Je t'interdis, tu entends, je t'interdis à toi, ou à l'un d'entre vous, de m'appeler comme ça, ou de m'appeler tout court. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venu, et encore moins pourquoi après tout ce temps? Mais moi je sais pourquoi je suis là, pour une raison : vous faire comprendre que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à vous. Plus jamais. Si par hasard, on se rencontre dans la rue, faîtes comme si l'on ne se connaissait pas, j'en ferais de même. Le xiumin que vous connaissait est mort, vous l'avez tué, ne m'obligez pas à vous le faire regretter!

Sans un regard en arrière il se releva et sortit de cet endroit. S'il était resté une seconde de plus il aurait pleuré. c'était surement la chose la plus désolante: Qu'après tout ces mois, ses larmes apparaissaient aussi facilement. Il fallait se ressaisir ! Bien trop prit dans ses pensées , xiumin ne fit pas attention à la personne qui courrait devant lui. Inévitablement, ils se persécutèrent. Il se releva, essayant tant bien que mal, de ne pas insulter ce maladroit ou de le frapper. Il remit ses lunettes qui étaient tombé et reprit son chemin. Il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de se préoccuper d'un inconnu de problèmes. Mais l'inconnu, venait de l'agripper.

C'était Luhan.

Xiumin rejeta violemment sa main et reprit son chemin, se forçant à ne pas tituber . Parmi tout le groupe exo, Luhan était la personne à qui il pardonnait le moins. Et voir son visage blessé ne l'énervait que d'avantage. Il reprit son chemin, et décida cette fois de répondre au téléphone. Plus de mauvaises surprises.

-Oui, maman?

-chéri, il faut vraiment que tu viennes. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle!

**Fin de ce chapitre :D**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est très court :D Les autres le seront beaucoup moins :P J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis^^**


End file.
